


Día 1: El libro de recetas de la abuela

by Yva_Daraxerxes



Series: Semana TianShan 2017 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: He Tian en el fondo es un romantico, He Tian no puede ser sencillo y directo, Llevan 10 años juntos, M/M, Momo esta harto, Momo solo queria un cumpleaños de He Tian normal, Viven juntos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yva_Daraxerxes/pseuds/Yva_Daraxerxes
Summary: Día 1: Persecución→ un esfuerzo para asegurar o alcanzar; búsqueda.Es el cumpleaños de He Tian así que Mo GuanShan debería dejar que He Tian se salga con la suya, aunque eso implique un juego de encontrar pistas y adivinar un puzzle que He Tian lleva preparando meses. Porque ¿quién dijo que salir con He Tian podía ser sencillo y normal?-He Tian, ¿viste el recetario de mi abuela?[...]-Es mi cumpleaños, podrías atenderme a mí y no al libro -el pelirrojo sonrió con un ligero rubor, pero sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro- Ya que no me vas a complacer... donde nos conocimos. Ahí está la primera pista del crimen.(O de cuando la autora -yo- no sabe hacer resúmenes sin spoilers)





	

-He Tian, ¿viste el recetario de mi abuela?

Una cabeza pelirroja se asomó desde la cocina en la casa que He Tian y él compartían. Un loft propiedad de la familia de He Tian, con un segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación en la que él y el pelinegro dormían desde que empezaron a salir. He Tian se encontraba en el sofá de la sala de estar que a la vez funcionaba como comedor, tumbado ocupando todo el espacio posible, revista de moda en mano. El pelinegro vestía únicamente un pantalón deportivo negro con toques azules. Ya hacía tiempo que Mo GuanShan dejó de avergonzarse y sentirse cohibido cada vez que veía a su pareja mostrando tanta piel, pero eso no significaba que no le alegrara la vista cada vez con ese cuerpo tonificado, firme y duro bajo su tacto… un cuerpo digno de un modelo de las mejores pasarelas. 

-¿Hmm? ¿el qué?

-El libro de mi abuela, He Tian. -GuanShan respondió, sin dejar de admirar el preciosamente esculpido cuerpo de su amante- Ya sabes, el de recetas. 

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace aproximadamente 10 años a Mo GuanShan o a He Tian que el pelirrojo acabaría pudiendo usar el sarcasmo o la ironía con el pelinegro sin consecuencia alguna, que se amarían, que se acostaría uno con el otro cada noche, que vivirían juntos, que serían amantes, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, habría acabado en el hospital.

-Hmm. -He Tian dejó la revista en la mesa de café y se levantó, acercándose al pelirrojo como una pantera se acerca a su presa, hasta pararse frente a él - ¿Debería?

-Si quieres comer Scotch broth -tras todos esos años de haber estado con He Tian, había visto tantas facetas de él que ya no se acobardaba en su presencia-, sí. 

He Tian encontraba extremadamente divertido a Mo GuanShan, desde el momento en el que lo conoció. Era el único que lo enfrentaba abiertamente, que lo retaba con la mirada, con acciones, con palabras. Ni Jian Yi ni nadie lo había hecho, nadie lo veía como He Tian, lo trataban como a un depredador, como a una bestia, nadie lo veía como el hombre, nadie había tenido la fuerza ni la voluntad de ir en su contra. Criado para obedecer y callar frente a aquellos con más poder y fuerza, Mo GuanShan fue un respiro de aire fresco. 

-Es mi cumpleaños, podrías atenderme a mí y no al libro -el pelirrojo sonrió con un ligero rubor, pero sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro- Ya que no me vas a complacer... donde nos conocimos. Ahí está la primera pista del crimen.

-Ugh, ¿en serio, He Tian?

Si GuanShan tuviera que describir a He Tian lo describiría como la tipica novia protagonista de memes de Internet sin menstruación pero con las consecuencias emocionales. Y entre las piernas tenía algo colgando. Grande. De vez en cuando tenía la molesta costumbre de jugar con las cosas de casa: una vez decidió intentar hacer unas tostadas con mantequilla y la tostadora desapareció, otra vez usó fondant para hacer una muy triste réplica de su miembro, cosa que aún hacía que GuanShan le molestase, tras descubrir Sherlock Holmes, se había asegurado de esconder de vez en cuando objetos como su champú, su piercing o los ingredientes que usaba para cocinar y llamaba a esos momentos crímenes. Ahora, el libro de su abuela con la receta de Scotch broth que He Tian tanto le había insistido que quería. No sabía si tenía un novio o un hijo. 

Tras cambiarse de ropa por una camiseta azul -originalmente de He Tian pero de la que el pelirrojo había reclamado propiedad tras verla por primera vez y enamorarse de ella- y unos pantalones -casualmente de He Tian porque para nada al pelinegro le gustaba ver al pelirrojo con su ropa, ni se le dilataban las pupilas ni parecía que lo fuera a empotrar nada más verlo, ni era una forma de provocarlo- que fueran aptos para ir a ¿donde se habían conocido por primera vez? He Tian tenía una muy buena memoria, y a Mo le costó todo el tiempo mientras se estuvo cambiando para pensar donde era aquel lugar.

La cancha de básquet.

-¡HE TIAN! -El chillido hizo que He Tian mirara en la dirección de las escaleras que daban a la parte de arriba donde se encontraba la habitación mientras Mo bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos- ¡Como algo le haya pasado al libro...!

A pesar de como estaba de acostumbrado a la mirada de bestia que gritaba peligro y sangre de He Tian, cuando He Tian lo miraba con aquellos ojos fríos y calculadores, con los mismos que tenía cuando se conocieron por primera vez, esos ojos lo aterrorizaban. Lo aterrorizaban porque sabía que la amenaza era real, había visto a He Tian con esos mismos ojos cuando She Li volvió para vengarse, y aún ahora temblaba al recordar al He Tian de aquel momento. 

-Sabes que no me gustan los gritos, Mo GuanShan.

-Lo siento… 

Y tan pronto como apareció el demonio de hielo, se fue. La calor y el cariño volvió a los ojos de He Tian cuando vió a su Don’t Close Mountain apartar la mirada. Aún ahora, He Tian sabía que la oscuridad de su interior aterrorizaba a su amante, apenas dejaba que él viera ese lado suyo, pero los gritos podían sacarlo de sus casillas y provocar su ira.

-No, ha sido mi culpa, GuanShan. -le acarició la mejilla e hizo que el pelirrojo lo mirara a los ojos para que viera que su disculpa era sincera- Perdoname. Te prometo que el libro está a salvo. Ves, que quiero comer.

GuanShan estudió sus ojos un momento, viendo el arrepentimiento por como se había comportado momentos atrás. Confiando en él, le dio un ligero beso en los labios y salió a toda velocidad del loft y el edificio en dirección a la cancha de básquet.  
El camino se hizo corto, a solo 3 paradas en transporte público, GuanShan se encontró enfrente del colegio que tantos dolores de cabeza y corazón le había dado. Las paredes estaban repintadas, las verjas habían pasado de un azul oxidado a un verde brillante, había más plantas de las que recordaba y algunos alumnos con actividades escolares se encontraban en el patio. Cuando el conserje que solía actuar como portero se acercó a él y le preguntó qué hacía allí, responder “Si, soy Mo GuanShan, mi novio ha decidido que esconder un libro en la cancha de básquet donde le abrí la cabeza al actual novio de mi mejor amigo es la cosa más divertida del mundo” no era una opción, así que tras ver a lo lejos a una de las profesoras que más le había ayudado durante aquellos años de juventud a decantarse por ser un chef profesional, decidió que podría, ya que estaba allí, ir a saludarla.

-Vengo a ver a la profesora Chang HuiTong, soy un antiguo alumno. Soy Mo GuanShan.

El hombre de mediana edad lo estudió de cabeza a los pies pero lo dejó entrar. Se acercó trotando ligeramente hacia su antigua profesora, quien al verlo sonrió. Cuando llegó a su lado la saludó educadamente y aunque no quería perder demasiado el tiempo, la ayudó a llevar lo que la pequeña mujer cargaba, dejándola solo con una flor en las manos mientras él llevaba una caja de botellas de agua. 

-Mo GuanShan, un placer verte. ¿Estás aquí por lo de He Tian, supongo?  
-¿Huh? -Eso sí que no se lo esperaba -¿Supongo?

-Sígueme.

El chico siguió a la mujer hasta la entrada a la cancha de básquet. Cuándo Mo dejó la caja en uno de los bancos, la mujer señaló la verja donde un trozo de tela estaba atado, por lo demás, no había nada. Se acercó y deshizo el nudo por el que estaba atado la tela, en la tela se leía “Beso”, cuando se giró en confusión hacia la mujer, esta le dio la flor que llevaba y simplemente le dijo:  
-La máquina de refrescos. Espero verte pronto, GuanShan.

Dicho eso, la mujer cogió la caja y se encaminó hacia el edificio principal, dejando al chico solo. Con más confusión que nunca, el joven se encaminó flor y tela en mano hacia la máquina de refrescos, su instinto le dijo que sería en la que He Tian le robó su primer beso. En aquella zona, se encontraba Zhan ZhengXi sentado con una bolsa entre sus piernas mientras jugaba con su móvil. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros, lo llamó y el otro chico solo le dio la bolsa y le dijo que fuera al restaurante de sus padres, y que se diera prisa.

El pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción que coger la bolsa donde, ya que estaba, fue a poner la flor para guardarla para encontrar otra flor, diferente a la anterior, junto a dos regalos envueltos, uno de tamaño considerablemente más pequeño que el otro.   
De camino al restaurante de su madre, que estaba a 10 minutos cogiendo el bus en frente de la parada de la escuela, pudo ver que las flores llevaban un número-1 para la primera que había recibido y 2 para la segunda-, el nombre de la flor y otro número en una etiqueta. Como conocía bien a He Tian sabía que no debía desenvolver los regalos. Ya le había hecho varias veces este juego de búsqueda y captura de pistas. Pero esta vez hizo algo diferente, pensando que no debía siempre ir acorde con los deseos de su novio y sus juegos, se bajó una parada antes de la que debía y entró a una tienda, para salir a los 5 minutos con una sonrisa tímida y un gran rubor.  
Cuando llegó a la entrada del restaurante de sus padres, su madre le indicó la mesa donde debía sentarse, era donde siempre se sentó durante los años como estudiante cuando iba a comer con He Tian, después de que este le regalara a su madre el restaurante. Su madre le trajo un té, un papel doblado y una flor. El pelirrojo no paraba de preguntarse qué pasaba con tantas flores, y porqué se las daban. Cuando fue a desdoblar el trozo de papel para ver lo que contenía, su madre lo detuvo y mirándolo seriamente, pero con una dulce sonrisa, zarandeó la cabeza indicando que no debía hacerlo.

-¿Qué se lleva este idiota entre manos? -El pelirrojo no entendía nada, y aunque a veces podía disfrutar de estas niñerías de He Tian, a veces lo hartaba en gran medida. Especialmente si le hacía ir de un lado para otro. Con un suspiro se resignó a tener que jugar a ese estúpido juego que He Tian le había preparado, al menos lo soportaría para que He Tian fuera feliz en su cumpleaños - ¿Ahora qué?

-Sólo se cumplen 25 años una vez, GuanShan. -La mujer se sentó frente a él y le cogió las manos.- Te contaré un secreto, lleva meses planeando este cumpleaños, quiere dartelo a ti. Quiere que sea exclusivamente para ti. 

-No lo entiendo, mamá. Me hace ir de un lado para otro buscando el libro de la abuelo y lo único que obtengo son flores, un papel, dos regalos y un trozo de tela. Las otras veces, las pistas eran más claras. Lo conozco bien y no he conseguido descifrar dónde está el libro. Nunca debí dejar que leyera Sherlock Holmes.

La madre rió suavemente y le acarició la mejilla maternalmente. Acto seguido, una familia entró por la puerta, así que su madre se levantó de la silla, le dió un beso en la frente y le dijo que debía ir al parque Huifeng.  
De camino hacia el parque, Mo GuanShan se preguntaba por qué debía ir allí. Era cierto que ese parque tenia una relación especial para He Tian y él, pues era ahí donde He Tian le dijo por primera vez que lo amaba. ¿Habría preparado un picnic? ¿Por eso las flores y los regalos? He Tian a veces podía ser estúpido pero adorable. La idea del picnic debía venir de su madre. Cuando no era más que un mocoso le había dicho que le encantaría pasar un día especial de picnic con su persona amada. ¿Puede que comieran Scotch broth? Si era así, entendía la desaparición del libro, seguramente su madre se lo habría preparado. Había intentado mil veces enseñarle a cocinar, pero en cuanto se acercaba al fuego de la cocina, el caos reinaba.  
Tardó media hora en llegar al parque, donde en vez de la característica belleza de pelo negro y sonrisa de segura autoconfianza, se encontró con un matojo de pelo rubio parecido al de un Golden Retriever, Jian Yi. El chico se abalanzó encima de él nada más verlo, sin tener en cuenta el peso de lo que llevaba en la bolsa.

-¡Llegas taaaarde! -empezó a hacer pucheros y usaba una lastimosa voz- Quería ver a Xixi de nuevo en el colegio yo también. Dime, ¿fue con el uniforme? 

Sin hacer mucho caso a su mejor amigo, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y le exigió explicaciones. Desde fuera parecía que un delincuente juvenil estaba acosando a un chico inocente. Hacia años que la confianza que ambos se tenían, les permitía estar en esa posición como si se estuvieran dando la mano y hablando amistosamente. 

-¡Cierto! -Jian Yi empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas dentro de la mochila, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo hasta que le mostró una pequeña caja de madera donde se leía “Don’t Close Mountain”- Espero que no hayas leído el papel, He Tian se enfadaría de otra forma. Lleva planeando esto desde hace mucho, incluso nos pidió ayuda. No tenía ningún problema, después de todo, siempre he querido ser cómplice deeeeee…

Alargando de más la última vocal, Jian Yi cambió su expresión a una de arrepentimiento y que gritaba que por poco decía algo que no debía. GuanShan lo miró seriamente, harto de toda esa mierda misteriosa que ya llevaba durando varias horas.  
-Lo siento, Momo, -Jian Yi había empezado a usar ese sobrenombre con él por alguna razón tras retomar el contacto cuando apareció- lo que está en peligro son mis bolas. 

Suspiró lentamente, tanto Jian Yi como él sabían de lo que era capaz He Tian, después de todo, Jian Yi tenía un carácter similar pero Zhan ZhengXi lo controlaba. Suspirando, aceptó la caja, sabía que hasta que no encontrara la pista final, tendría que aguantar todo esto. Realmente no debería haberle enseñado Sherlock Holmes a He Tian, o debería enviar a freír espárragos ya este juego de He Tian, volver a casa y ya. Ya le compensaría a He Tian el no haber participado hasta el final con su favorito estofado de carne, y sexo. Mucho sexo. 

-Vuelve a casa. 

Esa frase de Jian Yi lo descolocó. ¿Podía leer la mente? La confusión debía estar reflejada en la cara del chico pues el pelirrubio se rió y le dijo que la última pista estaba en su casa, la tenía He Tian. Jian Yi le dio otra flor, distinta a las demás menos la primera, con la que compartía similitudes pero eran de diferente color. Cuando llegó al autobús, se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos, no había demasiada gente en aquella línea, cosa que agradecía, no quería tratar con más gente por el momento.   
Iba a matar al bastardo, se paseó por todo TangShan para acabar justo donde empezó. Iba a matar al bastardo y cocinarlo. Iba a pegarle una paliza. ¡Iba a dejarlo sin sexo por una semana!... 5 días… bueno, 3 días… mejor que sean 2. Llevándose las manos a la cara para taparsela, GuanShan hizo un inventario mental de todo lo que había conseguido en este juego de He Tian: 5 flores, 2 regalos envueltos, 1 lazo, 1 papel, 1 caja de madera grabada. Sentía curiosidad por lo que llevaba la caja, pero He Tian sabría si lo había abierto o no cuando lo viera entrar por la puerta. Enviando al diablo a He Tian, abrió la caja para encontrarla absolutamente vacía. No entendía las pistas, ¿como se suponía que debía encontrar el libro con esas pistas? Dejando salir un largo suspiro, guardó todo lo que había obtenido y sacó lo que le había comprado a He Tian para su cumpleaños. Era lo más caro que había comprado en su vida, pero He Tian lo merecía.

El camino a casa fue bastante tranquilo, para alegría y alivio de GuanShan. Con las prisas de encontrar el libro, se había dejado el móvil en casa. Y ya pasaba más de una hora de la hora habitual a la que He Tian y Mo GuanShan solían comer, así que era normal que se sintiera hambriento. He Tian ya se podía olvidar del Scotch broth.

-Estoy en casa -llamó GuanShan desde la entrada, todo el cansancio del dia lo afectó ahora- No vuelvas a hacerme esto, idiota. Dame el libro de mi abuela.

He Tian se encontraba sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas mientras leía una revista, cuando vio a su GuanShan, tiró la revista a la mesita más cercana y se levantó. Al contrario de cuando GuanShan se había ido, ahora vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa de punto rojo burdeos con los primeros botones desabrochados. Se acercó a GuanShan y lo besó con ternura, tomándose su tiempo, luego habría tiempo para uno rápido y apasionado. Al notar los estragos que el beso provocó en la respiración de su pelirrojo, He Tian se apartó con la sonrisa del gato que ha atrapado al canario.

-Bienvenido. No te preocupes, será la última vez.

-Que te follen He Tian, me he tenido que pasear por toda la ciudad en busca de las pistas.

-Solo si eres tú. -La respuesta mandó una oleada de calor y excitación a la espalda del pelirrojo, GuanShan había fantaseado más de una vez ser el que penetrara al pelinegro. El pelinegro lo volvió a besar, esta vez con pasión, peleando por la dominancia del beso, lengua contra lengua. He Tian rompió el beso cuando ganó la batalla, lamiendo los labios de GuanShan al separarse. - Parece que te gusta la idea. Pero antes tienes un crimen que resolver.

¿Había dicho ya cuanto se arrepentía Mo GuanShan de haber dejado que He Tian tuviera una época de Sherlock Holmes?

-¿Y bien?

-Lee el papel.

Tareas para Don’t Close Mountain:  
1.El libro de la abuela Mo está bajo la cama.  
2.Dale la caja de madera y el envoltorio pequeño al hombre de tu vida.  
3.Abre el envoltorio grande.  
4.Sigue la orden de la tela  
5.Busca las flores por el orden en el que las has recibido.  
6.Prepara la receta marcada del libro. 

Dejó las cosas en el sofá y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación, seguido de cerca por He Tian que le estaba empezando a poner de los nervios con esa sonrisa que cada vez se hacía más grande. Enseguida encontró el libro pero He Tian le avisó que debía seguir el orden. Bajando ambos hacia la sala de estar del loft, He Tian le hizo detenerse en las escaleras, depositando un beso en la nuca del pelirrojo y adelantándose rápidamente hacia el sofá, cogiendo la caja y el envoltorio pequeño. GuanShan cogió y rasgó el regalo que quedaba en la bolsa. Era un libro cuyo título era “Flores: Cuidado y lenguaje de las más hermosas del jardín”. El chico no sabía qué hacer con eso, miró a He Tian que solo le sonrió y le indicó las flores y la mesa en la que solían comer, las únicas palabras que He Tian pronunció es que debía buscarlas exactamente en ese orden y decir en voz alta su significado. Entendiendo el mensaje y con ganas de tirarle el libro a la cara, GuanShan se acercó a la mesa y organizó las flores: 1. Dalia violeta 56, 2. Peonía blanca 78, 3. Camelia 80, 4. Dalia rosa 57, 5. Gladiolo rojo 43. Suponiendo que los números después del nombre de la flor eran las páginas del libro en el que se encontraba lo que He Tian quería oír, empezó. 

-La Dalia violeta se usa para describir un amor fuerte y que crece cada día -GuanShan miró a He Tian quien sonrió desde el sofá, alentadoramente. Entre flor y flor pasaron unos segundos mientras buscaba la página en la que se encontraba y el texto que debía leer. En algunas ocasiones se detenía al leer el significado de la flor y avergonzarse de lo cursi que esto parecía- La peonía blanca quiere decir... “soy afortunado por tenerte”. La Camelia representa un amor que durará para siempre. La Dalia rosa muestra la voluntad de... intentar hacer siempre feliz a la pareja. 

A estas alturas, GuanShan estaba rojo de la vergüenza, el pelinegro parecía, por su parte, estar disfrutando enormemente de los cambios de color en la cara del pelirrojo, pues cada vez más su cara parecía querer combatir con su pelo. 

-El gladiolo rojo…¡He Tian! -GuanShan se encontraba totalmente ruborizado mientras miraba a He Tian suplicante, quien solo asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y acaricia la caja vacía con su mano derecha. - El gladiolo rojo… representa la parte erótica del amor.

Para cuando acabó, He Tian se había acercado y depositado el libro de recetas de su abuela frente a él antes de besarlo con una pasión abrasadora, parecía que le estaba haciendo el amor a través de su boca. Cuando terminaron el beso, GuanShan se relamió los labios bajo la atenta mirada de He Tian y, pensando que la próxima parada sería la cama, una oleada de excitación pasó por su cuerpo, haciendo que toda su sangre bajara a zonas que se preparaban para la batalla.   
He Tian, en cambio, no se movió ni un pelo. Ganas no le faltaban pero no se dejó llevar, no esta vez. Esta vez había algo más importante que conseguir, que atrapar. Un tesoro mayor. Luego habría tiempo para que pudiera saborear a Mo GuanShan.

-¿No querías tanto el libro de recetas? -Apoyándose sobre la mesa, miró como su querido amante abría el libro por la página marcada.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Mo GuanShan no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. He Tian, el muy bastardo, había estado jugando con él durante todo el dia. “Casemonos” cuando abrió el libro se encontró con un punto de libro que rezaba eso. Miró hacia He Tian que sostenía la caja de madera abierta, ahora con un anillo de oro con una línea gruesa central negra. La mirada de GuanShan pasó del anillo al punto de libro a He Tian al anillo y de nuevo a He Tian. He Tian cada vez se ponía más nervioso aunque su exterior no lo aparentaba, GuanShan podía notar su nerviosismo en cómo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Como respuesta, sacó el regalo que le había comprado a He Tian. Totalmente negro excepto por dos finas líneas laterales rojas y un diamante en el centro. No era un anillo de compromiso realmente pues ahora era un anillo de matrimonio.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto debería haber sido publicado ayer *llora* Es uno de los fics al que le he dedicado más tiempo, así que estoy bastante orgullosa de él.


End file.
